In the Mind of a Trickster
by UKSarah
Summary: A young Loki notices the differences between his family and himself. He starts to question if he is Asgardian or something else.
1. Chapter 1

******My first chapter story. I would like to thank my Beta Matt cause he is awesome (and if there are any mistakes its his fault for not catching it!) but thanks Matt. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Noticing**

Loki was sitting in the library. Surrounding him were books, staked as high as himself. All of them were written on different subjects, but the ones closest to him were all written on the war. The war on Jotunheim. Many of them were written for scholars hundreds of years older than the fourteen year old, but the young prince read them with ease.

Loki was intrigued by his father's cunning and strategic plans, but also his brutish killing strength. As he read more he noticed the authors point of view of the subject; the writer felt remorse for the fallen Jotuns. It surprised Loki that he, himself felt the same. This was something he couldn't understand, Loki should hate the Frost Giants for stealing his father's eye. He should be angry like Thor always is toward the Jotuns, but he thought of all the innocent Jotuns that lost their lives.

He wanted to stop thinking of his conflicted emotions and the murdered Jotuns, so he grabbed the book closest to him. Its cover probably as old as him; carved in it was "The Day of Victory". It told him about how Odin killed many Jotuns and how he lost his eye fighting King Laufey. He heard so many things about this day, but the one thing that Loki questioned the most was how did he fit into the picture?

The day after Odin came back from Jotunheim, Loki entered the world. There were no stories of his birth or Frigga ever being pregnant with him. He wanted to know why there were books written about Thor's birth but none about his. Was he not an Odinson? Did Frigga cheat on Odin while he was away at war? Or was it that nobody cared about Loki enough to write about him?

Loki wanted to know because Loki was always just a bit curious.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. I do not own Thor, nor was any money made off of this. I'd like to thank Matt again for editing this! The italics mean that its a flash back just to let you guys know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Wandering:**

After pondering on this thought for what feels like hours, Loki starts to feel the pangs of hunger in his stomach. He assumed that this meant that it was time to go to the feasting hall for dinner. Great.

As Loki closed the towering doors to the library, he heard the sound of people coming his way. He noticed that the two people coming his way were his Father Odin and his brother Thor. They didn't notice him, no one did. He usually just stayed to the corners and was quiet; he was only noticed when he wanted to be noticed. It was good for causing mischief, but now it was good for spying on his brother.

Odin was telling Thor stories of his battles, something he never did with Loki. Odin's arm was draped around Thor's shoulder. Thor was only a little bit shorter even though he was only sixteen. This expression of compassion was something Loki always saw, but never received. It was like Odin didn't want to show any affection for Loki, and if he did it was nothing compared to the amount that he gave Thor.

But then again Odin always favored Thor more than him. Odin cherished the fact that Thor was one of the most accomplished warriors in all of Asgard. Odin never honored Loki's magic. He once heard Odin telling Frigga it was cowardly to perform it while fighting. He remembered the first time he used it was in combat.

_It was a day like any other in Asgard. Seven year old Loki was following the warriors to the training field. Usually Loki would sit on the side and read a book, while the others beat each other senseless. Today though, today was different._

_ Sif had just beaten Thor and was gloating about her win. She was insulting him, even though everyone knew it was just jesting, Loki took offense. Loki was still at the age where he would look up to Thor as though he was his own personal god. He flung insults back at Sif, and as soon as he knew it he was competing in a duel with her._

_ Loki being of seven was smaller and weaker then Sif, but he could dodge better than her. Sif kept missing him and after a while she grew tired until Loki made a fatal mistake. He smirked._

_ Sif took this as a major insult. She was furious. She threw hit after hit and would not stop until Loki was unconscious. Loki all the while was screaming at her to stop, and all the warriors were laughing at him. Loki was scared that the ten year old Sif was going to rip off his head._

_ Loki was begging for her to stop, close to tears. He finally had enough and yelled at her one last time to stop. He felt a weird tingling feeling in his hands; he heard a thud. When he opened his eyes he saw Sif was on the ground ten feet away unconscious._

_ He knew Thor's loyalty was always with his warriors and especially Sif. He also knew that Thor cared for Sif more than he would ever care for him. Thor ran to Sif and saw that she was unconscious. Thor turned his head to Loki and the worry for Sif had ran off his face. In its place was anger, directed at him._

_ Thor ran up to him and yelled unintelligible words at him. Next thing he knew he felt a fist connect with his face and his body fell to the floor. He felt his eye was swelling with pain and what will soon be a black eye._

_ Frigga was called to break up the fight, if you could call it that. She took a crying Loki and a very out of it Sif to the healing chambers. And Frigga explained to Loki what he had done. What he had done was Magic._

He also learned later that magic was not an Asgardian trait. The only natural magic in Asgard was healing magic, and that was usually only performed by women. His favorite thing in the world was one of the things that out casted him the most.

After that day, the warriors did not like him. He tried to use his magic to fight and they rejected the idea. So he instead used it to play pranks, thus gaining him the title God of Mischief. His title though didn't make him happy. He wanted to be more. He wanted to be the warrior that Asgard adored; he wanted to be part of the warriors three; he wanted to be the son Odin wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. I had Thanksgiving break and I was unable to see my editor Matt, and then I got back and gave him chapter 3 and 4. He just gave it back and I was swamped with homework and tests. Well here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Mirrors:**

Loki made his way through the Halls to the Feasting room; he took a different route from his father and brother so he would not disturb them. As he was wandering down the halls of the palace, he spotted a mirror. They had many of them hanging around so Freya can always admire herself.

Loki looked in the mirror and met his reflection. He saw his sharp green eyes, but under them were dark rings. Lately Loki has had a lack of sleep cue to his constant thinking. He keeps himself awake at night pondering different subjects, like magic or books he's read. It took a toll on him though. He looks horrible and someone will surely point this out. He just wished that his mind would quiet down for at least a night.

He then looked at his mouth. The scars still there from when he bet on the weapons last year. He had his lips sewn shut by his own brother. There was no punishment greater than that; then all of Asgard laughing at your pain. He hated them for that.

Pushing away from those thoughts, he looked at his hair. He groomed the strays of hair that had gotten out of line, and made sure he was presentable for the feast. He noticed his raven black hair; unnatural, since Odin did not have black hair, and Frigga has blond hair. Was black hair a trait of the family? Or was it just him?

He also looked at his body. His small form was dwarfed to his brother and the warriors. He was taller though; it didn't help because he was more gaunt then. He didn't have any muscle on him, for magic doesn't make you stronger physically but mentally.

Loki did not want to go to dinner. He had to go in front of all the Asgardian gods and present himself. He hated all of them, and all of them hate him. They will probably note his tardiness, and how he looks hassled and tired. They might also question him about if he pulled any pranks. He didn't. They probably wouldn't believe him though. That's the biggest reason that most of the people hate him. He can never resist a little mischief.

He finally entered the feasting hall and nobody noticed as he slipped in since they were all talking to themselves while waiting for the food to come. He saw Thor over by his friends and Baldr, was laughing, probably about their training sessions they had that day. Loki just stood there waiting for the food to be brought out.

Odin called everyone to sit down. Everyone knew their place because it is where they sat every night. At the head of the table was Odin, next to him on his right and left were Sif and Thor respectively. Loki sat next to his brother Baldr, before he used to sit next to Frigga. Next to Thor sat the Lady Sif. It bothered him. Loki wasn't like a child so he didn't speak his opinion, but it still bothered him that Sif got to sit closer to the All Father than him.

As the feast goes on, so do the stories. People were discussing what they did that day. These stories did not interest Loki; he was just there to fulfill his hunger. He might of been happier if this was an honoring feast where he could perform his magic. He liked it when he got to show off in front of the other warriors.

Thor told about his day to the table. They were fighting on the training grounds, and he must have won spectacularly because even Odin clapped, which brought Loki's attention to the topic. Odin only clapped when Thor told him a story, not when Loki did. Loki went back to pushing the food around on his plate.

He only ate a little because unlike Volstagg, Loki only needed a little to sustain himself. As soon as he accomplished that, he wanted to leave, but he couldn't because it was considered rude. Instead, he had to wait until everyone was done. It still didn't change the fact that he was tired and wanted to go to his chambers.

Frigga noticed Loki. He looked so tired and worn, like he was about to collapse any minute. She knew something was troubling him but what? What was making him so worked up? She did what any mother would do and in her sweetest, most mothering tone she asked "Loki how was your day?"

Everything went silent. Everyone's attention now turned to Loki. His eyes widened with the sudden question and he could feel his cheeks turn red from the sudden attention brought to him. He was thinking about what to say. Should he say that he was questioning if Odin and Frigga were his real parents all day? Of course not.

It must have taken longer than he thought because next thing he knew Volstagg made a comment. "What silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg joked and everyone laughed.

As soon as it died down Loki responded with a simple "I read."

Volstagg had to make another comment he was on a role with messing with the trickster. In a joking tone he stated, "Sometimes Loki, I wonder if you love books more than people".

Everyone broke down at that joke because it was true. Also everyone loved getting back at the trickster that always messed with them.

If it was a normal day, Loki would have came up with a good comeback maybe one pertaining to food. Today though, he wasn't in the mood, and the laughing didn't help. He wanted to get away from the gods that were causing him so much anger.

So he did. Loki ran back to his room. He fell onto his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. He was ready for another sleepless night, thinking of the information he accumulated today, and maybe a way to get back at Volstagg someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4. Thanks again to Matt for editing (I will do this every time because he deserves it my grammar is horrible). This scene is like the one in the movie only they are a lot older and it ends way different. The final chapter will be uploaded next week sometime (still have to transfer it to computer). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Casket:**

It was dark in Loki's room when he awoke. It wasn't early; it was his forest green curtains that blocked out all traces of light from entering his room. Green was his color. From an early age he always favored green even though it was not a royal color. Red was a royal color and it was Thor's color. Green was Loki's but nobody liked it, because it was the same color of serpents which people generally hate. Except Loki, he loved snakes; they were perfect for using to paly pranks on anyone.

Loki finally got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. He hurried because he remembered that he had to meet his father and brother for a lesson on Asgardian history. That was why he was studying the Jotun war, so he could show up Thor in his knowledge. Loki put on his finest green tunic and straightened the collar to it. He then looked in the mirror before going and put a stray strand of hair back into his slick backed hair, and then he ran to meet up with his Father.

As he reached the door he heard Thor and Odin already conversing. He opened the door slowly and walked in, but they didn't notice so he cleared his throat making, a coughing noise. They immediately turned their heads in his direction. Odin was the first to speak, and it was, "you're late." Great the only words Odin has said to him in weeks and it's a scolding.

Odin then started the lesson with a long story about the Jotuns invasion of Midgard, and how the Asgardians vanquished and sent them back to Jotunheim. Then Odin went to the temple to face off against Laufey. Thor was mesmerized by this and smiling while Loki just stood knowing the truth, that they also slaughtered the innocent women and children. He wasn't proud of his father for that. Odin continued on about the sparing of Laufey's life, and the treaty they made that still held to this very day. Odin was now staring at Loki with the last words of the treaty.

Odin moved his focus to the Casket of Ancient Winters. How it holds the power of the frost giants, and how it is part of the treaty that it stays in Asgard. Thor went up to the casket and announced that it was cold. Odin laughed at this comment, but Loki thought of course it's cold it's the Casket of Ancient Winter, not the Casket of a Thousand Suns. Then, Loki felt drawn to it. He felt the magic inside, and he thought it was the instincts of being a magic user that drew him. That much power in one little block. Loki went to touch it.

Odin noticed when Loki was less than a foot away. Odin scolded Loki telling him to never touch it ever again and to get far away from it. Loki wanted to run. He was too scared to move, so he just stared at Odin scared out of his mind. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Loki's mind was racing now. Thor got to touch it and rub his hands all over it, did he not trust Loki. That was it, even Odin didn't trust him.

Odin stared at his son, he was trembling at his voice. He was just scared that his son would find out about his true heritage. He was about to speak to Loki, but Loki glared back harshly and ran.

Loki ran through the halls trying to make his way back to the safety of his room. It was a longer run then he intended and a lot of people were doing there business around Asgard and saw a distraught Loki running past with tears falling down his face. The Warriors Three were walking around too, waiting for Thor. They saw Loki and laughed. They never liked him so it was a chance to get at him. They will wished they never did that though.

Loki stopped. He was so angry at everyone so he just yelled magic words. It was his emotions controlling him now, and the warriors were pushed against the walls. They fell and became unconscious, and Loki kept running.

He finally reached his room and ran in. He slammed the door shut. Loki lost control of his magic, something that happened when he was younger and had little control over his emotions and magic. He unleashed the force of his anger upon his room. His books were flying and vases were shattering. If he couldn't hurt the people he was angry at right now, then he would take it out on his room. He didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**So mid-week ended up being end of the week. Sorry. I had the chapter, but my editor Matt had a lot of school work to do (We both do, Finals are coming!). He apologizes for it, and I can't blame him school sucks your free time away.**

**Any way, there is an important thing you need to know for the last chapter. I incorporated "Thor and Loki: Blood Brothers" into this. Loki comes up with the real reason Odin took him from Jotunnheim and you will read the emphasis on this. (Odin did't deny the accusation). And yes there will be Loki and Frigga bondage!**

**Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Chapter 5: Mother's Words:**

Frigga was in her garden as usual, tending to the wide variety of plants she kept. She was just watering her Rose; a Midgardian plant that Odin had brought to her some years ago. She loved her Rose, not just because it was pretty, but because Loki helped her plant it.

She heard a crash. As she looked up, she saw a window had been blown out, of Loki's room. Her expression changed from serenity to horror, and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. What was wrong? Had he and Thor have another brawl? Or did a prank go wrong? It didn't matter. She ran past the guards and servants, not caring about the looks she was getting or the whispers she heard. The only thing she cared about right now was Loki.

As she reached the large door to her youngest son's room, she heard sniffling and what sounded like sobbing. The next thing she heard was a grunt of anger and a crash of a vase shattering. She then had enough of this and barged into the room without knocking, because it might give him warning to put on his mask, hiding his true emotions.

As she looked around Loki's room, she noticed that it looked like an army of Jotuns had war in there. She saw books scattered, pages everywhere. She noticed vases smashed with the flowers spread out across the floor. The window was broken with the curtains flying out in the wind. Her eyes focused on her son on the ground, sobbing. She walked over to him and sat beside him, and she took him into her arms and hugged him.

Loki did something unexpected: he opened up to her. He told her about all the questions he had. He told her about how he felt like an outcast; even Odin treated him as such. Loki went on to ask one simple question, "Am I Asgardian?"

Frigga was caught off guard. She was worrying about how her son felt. Outcasted. Alone. A freak. She couldn't tell him what he truly was because Odin would be furious with her for ruining his perfect lie. So she had to lie to Loki, she told him he was as Asgardian as the land itself.

She tried to stop his tears by telling him everyone was different. Some born different have advantages others don't. While Thor might be a fine warrior, he wasn't as cunning as Loki. He replied with that the other Asgardians are more warrior driven and none can do magic. She told him that magic was a gift only certain people in the nine worlds can perform as naturally as him, and that some favor knowledge in Asgard, like the scribes.

Loki had calmed down from his outburst of magic. Frigga wiped the tears from his red, swollen eyes and picked him up off the floor. They both surveyed the damaged room; Loki was awestruck by the force of power he unleashed upon his room. He then apologized to his mother, and she didn't mind. Too much. She then left the room, telling Loki to clean up, and she will send servants to help with the mess. Frigga walked down the halls, for her next target was her husband.

Odin was sitting in his grand hall, upon his golden throne like he did every day. Frigga strolled in and walked up to him. She told him that this was something personal, so he dismissed the guards. As soon as they all left and the door clicked shut, Frigga turned to glare at Odin.

She told him she was sick of the lies. They were hurting their son, and he didn't see it. She yelled at him that he was degrading Loki to make Thor look better. She argued that he needed to pay more attention to Loki and love him just as much as Baldr and Thor, or they might lose him to jealousy and anger. They needed to tell him the truth about Loki's true origin before it comes back to haunt them.

As Frigga finished her long rant, she was out of breath, and a tear was running down her face. She cared for Loki; she felt closer to Loki then to Thor. Blood didn't matter, she was the mother Loki called for when he fell, or when he had a nightmare. Love makes a mother, not blood.

She waited for Odin to respond. He looked at her surprised; he didn't know what to say. So he made a promise which he didn't keep, and a lie he tried to make his guilty mind believe. He told her he would spend more time with him and try not to idolize his other sons too much. He told her that he loves Loki like a true son. He tells her that the reason he brought Loki back from Jotunheim he felt sorry for the abandoned princeling.

After Frigga left happy with the promise Odin made, but soon forgot. Odin was left in his throne room alone to ponder his own thoughts. The real reason that he brought Loki back wasn't because he cared for him. It was for two reasons that he wasn't proud of: one, to make a treaty with the frost giants and, the second he wanted to make Thor shine. He knew a frost giant would grow up differently than a normal Asgardian. He would make a contrast to Thor. Loki was the dark to Thor's light.

Loki was a magic user and a trickster; both were frowned upon in Asgard. Thor was a warrior and a noble person; well liked among the citizens. The people will love Thor and want him as their king, and Loki only made him seem more and more like the golden child of Asgard. Odin felt guilty for even thinking about this idea so many years ago, but he had to keep it this way.

In a flash of emotion, Odin felt like he needed to give Loki at least some emotional support. Odin arose from his throne and started to walk to his son's room.

As he reached there, the door was open. Loki stood alone performing some incantation, and a vase that was smashed near him, picked itself up and fixed itself. He then heard Loki sigh as he put the vase back on a table. Odin noticed the damage that was done to his son's room. It was cleaner than what his wife depicted earlier, but still a mess. Loki turned around, and he was surprised to see Odin standing in his room.

Loki bowed to his father and greeted him. Odin felt bad, Thor wouldn't have greeted him as such, but Loki was distant from Odin and treated him more like a king than a father. Loki asked him on why the King was in his living quarters. Odin replied with a simple "We need to talk".

Odin put his hand on his son's frail shoulder, not knowing the weight of it was a strain on Loki's tired body. Odin then noticed what Frigga was talking about. His son looked worn, the rings under his eyes purple and his eyes red from tears. He told Loki he was sorry for over reacting earlier and lied to him, saying that he was worried Loki's magic would react with the Casket. He looked at Loki a small sign of a smile on the verge of coming upon his face.

He then pulled Loki into a hug and promised to treat him more like a son and more like an equal to Thor. However, he knew he wouldn't keep this promise. They walked down to the feasting hall together, like he did with Thor on occasion. Loki was thinking too. He felt so happy to finally have the respect that Thor got. He was finally being treated like his equal.

Odin felt for once he can show love towards his son, but he knew it couldn't last. He needed to keep to his plan; Loki will be the dark to make Thor shine brighter. He didn't know though, that years later this will cause Loki's madness. This will lead to war within the family, and cause more damage than good.


End file.
